


One Day in the Future...

by LuzidZephyr



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A brief fight, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healthy Saeran, Spoilers for 707's Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzidZephyr/pseuds/LuzidZephyr
Summary: Brothers living together is sort of asking for trouble and pinched nerves. Set after all the Secret Endings. I just want Saeran to be happy.





	One Day in the Future...

The sun began to set, painting the house with window shaped squares of gold. Saeran basked in the warm silence. Saeyoung could get very quiet we he was focused on work but Saeran was always acutely aware of his presence when he was nearby anyways. This evening Saeyoung had gone out and left him home alone. It was peaceful. Saeran felt deeply at peace. It was such a change from how he felt before. The thought of living with that constant burn of rage and betrayal now made Saeran feel almost ill. Things were better now.  
He stretched and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. Since it was nice outside he wanted to go out and enjoy the sunset. It was still a wonderfully liberating feeling to be able to just get up and go outside because he wanted to. In his childhood home that wasn’t even an option and with Mint Eye there was only the illusion of freedom. Truthfully, he had only been allowed to come and go as the Saviour commanded. Not that he had thought there was anything else he’d rather do at the time. A shudder worked its way down Saeran’s spine. No, things weren’t perfect but he much preferred his life now to anything he’d had in the past.  
On his way out he flipped the switch on the kettle. He’d make himself some tea when he got back in. Saeran walked out the front door, pausing briefly to stare at it uncomfortably. Saeyoung actually had mercy on him and taught him the passcode phrases instead of making him learn them himself or just watching him fumble every time like he did with Yoosung. The thought of being locked out always made him nervous though. He always sort of thought of it like an absurd test that he had to pass. It was as though if he couldn’t get back in on his own it wasn’t really his home. Saeyoung had made it perfectly clear that that wasn’t what he thought at all but Saeran couldn’t quite shake the paranoia.  
Outside the air was clear and the sky was a pleasant and warm orange. The few small clouds dotting the horizon were gilded in gold, their shadows etched in charcoal. Saeran walked around the house and used a ladder he had placed for this explicit purpose to climb onto the roof. There he sat and pulled his knees to his chest before resting his chin on them and just enjoying the view. The colours of the sky shifted darker gradually, shadows stretching until they claimed the sky. When the last of the gold was gone and smoky shadows had taken over Saeran uncurled himself. He stretched, reaching towards the twilight sky and feeling incredibly content.  
It was nice to have the time and freedom to just spend hours sitting up here enjoying the sky if he wanted. Once he had climbed back down the gauntlet of the front door faced him once again.  
“Answer ‘This is the city where I live’ in Arabic”  
Saeran spoke the required phrase and the door locks clunked unlocked. There was a rotation of passcode phrases but all of them were basic language learning phrases. Walking back in Saeran went to the kitchen. The kettle was still but he turned it back on while he got out his mug and tea leaves. He tapped idly at the countertop while he waited. It was a pattern without rhythm mostly to feel the sensation of tapping. Once the kettle clicked off he poured the water into his mug. Saeran was on his way out of the room with his tea when he noticed something. Something awful.  
This was definitely grounds for retaliatory action. A dark glint entered Saran’s eyes and he marched over to Saeyoung’s computer system. Saeran could use his own but Saeyoung’s was already connected so it would save time just use his. He plopped down in the chair. Admittedly he wasn’t as skilled of a hacker as Saeyoung. If Saeyoung wasn’t actively working against him and he had some time though, he was definitely capable of breaking through his brother’s defenses.  
Saeran worked with absolute concentration for a several minutes. The computer made its preprogrammed rejection and confirmation noises occasionally as Saeran worked through various systems and walls. Eventually he succeeded though.   
“This is what you get for betraying my trust idiot brother,” Saeran growled ominously.  
~  
Saeyoung returned home in good spirits. He’d resupplied on the necessities, PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. Plus his sweet younger brother was waiting at home for him! This day couldn’t get better. His errands had kept him out pretty late, or well, not exactly late by his usual standards but later than he was usually without letting Saeran know.   
He wasn’t sure if Saeran actually cared or if it was his own paranoia acting up but he liked to always give Saeran a general idea of where he was going and how long he’d be. As an added bonus this way if he actually did disappear one day someone would probably be informed and potentially look for his corpse. Saeyoung acknowledged the morbidity of this thought but figured that if he was gone long enough to worry about in his reality that likely meant the worst.  
At the front door Saeyoung hummed happily for a moment before confusion overtook his face.   
“Answer ‘German is the language of philosophy’ in Ukrainian.”  
Saeyoung didn’t know Ukranian. Not to mention that he would be willing to put money on the fact that that particular phrase wasn’t in his programmed rotation. However it was neither of these things that were causing him confusion. What Saeyoung didn’t understand was what he had done to deserve being locked out. He spoke into the intercom.  
“Dearest younger brother, would you please let me in? I brought food?” he called hesitantly.  
He lilted the last part up hopefully, knowing it wasn’t much of a bargaining ship. There were enough supplies in the house to last one person a month easily.  
“Hmm, I don’t know. I don’t think I trust food from a traitor,” the menacing voice of Saeran crackled slightly through the speaker.  
That tone made Saeyoung’s blood freeze. His heart beat a little faster, his breathes came a little shallower.  
“I don’t understand. What did I do?” Seayoung felt the fear tinging his words.  
“Ah,” sighed Saeran, still in that menacing tone, “and you’re unrepentant for your crimes too. How unfortunate.”  
“Wait wait wait!” begged Saeyoung desperately, internally praying that this was just an awful nightmare, “Please, what did I do wrong?!”  
There was silence for a moment and the panic sang through Saeyoung’s veins, a fierce and cutting feeling.  
“Maybe you should use that genius brain of yours and think about it for a moment.”  
Saeyoung’s brain blinked into overdrive, running backwards through his memories trying to find where he’d gone wrong. Pain flared in his chest when he considered that maybe Saeran had never really forgiven him for leaving when they were children. The stabbing pain reminded him though and suddenly he knew with terrible clarity what he’d done.  
Sheepishly he pressed the intercom button one last time, he was pretty sure there had been a limit of failed attempts but he guessed Saeran removed it to stage this.  
“I remember now and I apologize from the deepest part of me Saeran. My only excuse is I did what I did out of concern and not clear thinking.”  
More silence. All Saeyoung could feel was he heartbeat in his chest and his fingertips.  
“Alright,” Saeran’s voice sounded much calmer and for that Saeyoung was glad but now he felt awful for a different reason.  
Nothing moved and Saeyoung was suddenly concerned that he really was going to be left locked out. The door locks clunked and Saeran’s face peered around the side of the door a moment later. A hand was held out and numbly Saeyoung handed over the grocery bags he was carrying. The door was opened wider and Saeran stepped back.  
“Go sit on the couch.”  
As commanded Saeyoung walked himself over to the couch and sat down, his entire posture slumped in remorse. Saeran meanwhile took his time putting everything away properly, leaving his older brother to stew.  
At a reserved pace Saeran made his way around the kitchen. Every knock of a cupboard door banged like nails in his coffin. Saeyoung slipped his phone out of his pocket entering the RFA chatroom.  
-Saeyoung has entered the chatroom-  
[Saeyoung] “Yoosung if I don’t live through this I want you to have my hoard of Honey Buddha chips T-T”  
[Zen] “Saeyoung? What? What’s going on with you?”  
[Yoosung★] “Are you okay??!”  
[Saeyoung] “T-T”  
[Saeyoung] “T-T”  
[Saeyoung] “T-T”  
[Zen] “Stop spamming.”  
[Saeyoung] “Oop! Remember me when I’m gone!!”  
-Saeyoung has left the chatroom-  
[Zen] “*Sigh* I will never understand him. Am I supposed to be concerned or not..?”  
[Yoosung★] “Who knows ┐(￣^￣)┌”  
Saeyoung quickly slipped his phone back in his pocket as his younger brother approached. Saeran loomed over him, choosing to stand in front of where Saeyoung sat, arms crossed. Saeyoung tentatively looked up into the scowling face of his brother.  
“I’d like to hear a better explanation,” said Searan.  
“Okay. It started a couple weeks ago when you started acting super cagey. I going to just put it out of my mind because we all have things we want to keep to ourselves and I get that. But then I was sort of stewing on it and I basically blew it out of proportion in my mind. I started thinking like, what if you were tired of living with me and joined a gang?”  
Saeran huffed and rolled his eyes in an unimpressed manner.  
“You could have just talked to me,” he said.  
“I know! But I also knew that I was being irrational and at the same time I was irrationally scared that you would react badly to being confronted. So the genius plan I thought up was just to check in on things myself.”  
“Right, of course, because going through my stuff and leaving traces of your rummaging in the kitchen was definitely going to get a better reaction.”  
“Um,” Saeyoung scratched the back of his head nervously, “I am really sorry.”  
“What kind of half-assed secret agent were you anyways? Very shoddy work covering your tracks stupid,” admonished Saeran.  
Saeyoung bowed his head, “Gahh I know but I was excited when I found it and then you came back inside sooner than I’d expected so I had to work quick and leaving evidence on my person seemed like a worse idea. I thought I’d be able to sneak it back later.”  
“Well if I catch you doing something dumb like this again I’ll do worse than just lock you out for a few minutes. I’m only forgiving you because it was going to be yours anyways so I guess there was no harm done.”  
Saeyoung looked up with shiny eyes, the promise of forgiveness filling him with hope. Saeran got the harsh look back in his eyes though.  
“Don’t ever do something like that again though,” said Saeran sternly.  
“I swear I won’t,” promised Saeyoung immediately.  
Saeran sighed and the tension drained out of his frame. He picked up a DVD case up off the table beside the couch. It was a plain white case with only ‘To Saeyoung’ written in black marker and a small red bow on the corner. Saeran tapped it twice against the top of Saeyoung’s head. Saeyoung looked up and tentatively put a hand to his head where it case had made contact.  
“Since the surprise is ruined and it was yours anyways you can just have it now. Happy Birthday idiot,” said Saeran somewhat fondly before collapsing tiredly onto the couch beside Saeyoung.  
Saeran tilted his head back and closed his eyes dropping the case in Saeyoung’s lap. Saeyoung looked between the case and his brother’s face a few times before tears welled up. He reached over a pulled his younger brother into a tight hug. Trying to hide his tears but betraying himself with his sniffles.  
Saeran’s arms came up around him in return.  
“Stupid, why are you crying? You don’t even know what’s on it yet.”  
“I’m just so happy,” Saeyoung sobbed out, “It could be the shittiest porn in the world and I wouldn’t even care because you’re here and you don’t hate me and I-“  
Saeyoung didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he buried his face in his younger brother’s shoulder. Saeran rubbed circles on his back. They sat there for a while, until Saeyoung was able to pull himself together. Then both of them got up and headed for their own rooms.  
Once he was alone Saeyoung looked at the DVD case. Saeyoung hadn’t really snooped around too much, he hadn’t even touched Saeran’s computer. He had been quickly distracted by the presence of something with his name on it in Searan’s top desk drawer. Upon realising it was a present he had been overcome with joy and ended up dancing around with it out into the kitchen. That was where he had been when Saeran had suddenly come back inside from watching the sunrise. So he pulled a less than excellent cover up involving whatever random items were closest on the kitchen counter.  
Saeyoung opened up the case. The DVD inside was even more nondescript than its case not even having marker on its silvery surface. Saeyoung put it in his computer, only very slightly worried about it potentially containing a virus. What he actually found on it was very much more shocking to him. It was a video file, the title slide said ‘Floppy discs are a completely out of date method of storage, upgrade already idiot.’  
Then there was a soundless slideshow of pictures. The first one was from an RFA party, all the members lined up and smiling at the venue. Then a picture of Saeran, Saeyoung actually thought it was one he took himself. It kept going, pictures of all the members of the RFA and even himself, together and alone. Doing different things and in different places but all of the pictures held good memories even if they didn’t always contain smiling faces. A slide that read ‘You have a happy family now’ came up and Saeyoung’s eyes filled with tears so he almost missed the very last slide. It read simply,  
“Thanks for making me part of it”  
The video ended and Saeyoung took his glasses off, they were a mess. It was a wonder he read any of that. He was a mess. He crossed his arms on his desk and buried both his tears and his smile in his overbig sweater sleeves.

**Author's Note:**

> What is even tagging? First time posting to this site, I'm sure I'll get better. Saeyoung is a terrible brother. But Saeran doesn't really want to fight anymore. He may just never let Saeyoung live this down though.


End file.
